Maintaining precise power for industrial devices is an important aspect for control systems for these devices. Control systems often include motion and motor controllers, actuator controllers, among many other control devices. The industrial devices being controlled may include motors, and multi-axis robots within complex manufacturing processes, among other industrial devices.
Abnormal grid conditions, such as voltage sags, may cause a converter for the industrial device to fault or malfunction, thus affecting system reliability. In some instances, an over current fault cannot be automatically reset, which then requires manual resetting that costs both time and resources. Further, voltage sags can affect controller performance and lead to the injection of undesirable current harmonics to the grid, and may also result in excessive stresses on power components within the converter. For all of these reasons, it is important that the power supplied to these complex devices remain within an acceptable range and accurate to ensure proper productivity. Without monitoring the power, the efficiency of the often-expensive devices may suffer or come to a halt as a result of improper power supplies.